


Flower Reading

by serpenterouge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Inspired by Anime, Other, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, japanese ghost stories, yamishibai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: This is a tale about a Female College Student who is stuck in the rain, waiting for the last bus to arrive. Encountering a small mysterious boy who does flower reading and tells her that his fortune is always right.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Flower Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by one of the episodes in the Anime Yamishibai, if you didn't watch it yet, go NOW.  
> I almost retold the story as is, except for a few changes, again I didn't copy the episode contents only inspired by it to do it in another version. Hope you will like it.

On certain rainy nights at the bus station near exit 4, it is said you will meet a little boy. The little boy is holding a white flower, picking one petal after another, mumbling two words antagonizing each other.

One night, waiting for the last bus to arrive a female college student got caught up in the sudden pour, she noticed the boy.

“Where are your parents, kid?” he looked at her, big doe shaped black eyes.

“Auntie, do you want me to read your fortune? My readings are always accurate” his little voice, confident, but no hint of other emotions present.

She ignored him, waiting for the bus still “will the rain stop soon? She wondered.

The boy returned to his flower reading “it will stop. It won’t. it will stop, it won’t” picking a petal with each sentence, he went on until the last petal plucking it “it won’t. Auntie the rain won’t stop” said in a matter of fact tone.

“What shall I read you next?” he pointed the question to her, a little baffled but she replied kindly “you don’t have to read anything for me. It's okay the bus will arrive soon”

As if he didn’t hear her, taking another flower “my fortunes are always correct, what should I read next. Oh, how about your mother coming to pick you?” his reading started anew “she’s coming, she won’t” the student smiled awkwardly, lowering herself to the boy’s level “umm…I don’t think she will come.”

Again, totally ignoring her, his reading started once more “she’s coming, she won’t, she’s coming, she won’t” bored the student went along with it.

In unison, they repeated the words, as the boy kept plucking one petal at a time. At the final petal “she’s coming” his tone flat as ever.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think…” she started saying, however, the boy stated “she’s here!!” a slight chirp obvious to his voice. “I told you my fortunes are always correct” the college student was so happy her mother coming to pick her up, she went directly under her umbrella, walking away.

“hmm what should I read next” saying picking another white flower with his delicate little hands.

Starting a new “you’re dead, you’re not” he continued until the last petal “you’re dead. Goodbye Auntie.” He said with a slight smile.


End file.
